walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Blake (TV Series)
Penny Blake is the daughter of The Governor. She first appears in the episode "Say the Word" as a walker. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Penny's life before the outbreak. She was an only child and had a Mother and Father, she likely attended school somewhere in Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia When the apocalypse began, Philip attempted to move his family, due to death of his wife some months before the outbreak consisting of his daughter, to safety. However, at some point after the outbreak, Penny died and reanimated. Her father, unable to kill her believing that she was still "alive" in a sense, kept her hidden in Woodbury within his apartment. Season 3 "Walk With Me" Penny is seen through a picture of his father at the end of the episode. "Say the Word" Penny is first seen calm and quietly wheezing in Philip's apartment. He is brushing her hair and accidentally rips off part of her scalp, causing her to turn aggressive. Philip ties her arms into a straight jacket and places a cloth bag over her head until she calms down. Philip then kisses her on the forehead. Michonne is seen through the window, standing on the street and staring up at Philips's apartment. It is unclear if she could see them inside. Michonne then sneaks into Philip's apartment to steal her katana back and opens a notebook with notes about town governing, and listing residents of Woodbury. This could be a list of deceased residents. Penny is listed at the bottom and her name is underlined. Later that day, Michonne mentions the name Penny to Philip and proceeds to threaten him with her katana. "Made to Suffer" The Governor comes into his secret room with a bowl of meat. After opening Penny's cage she comes out running but is stopped by her chain. The Governor takes off her hood and demands that she look at him. In frustration, The Governor locks her back up. After stumbling upon Penny caged inside The Governor's home, Michonne unleashes her, not initially realizing she was reanimated. Upon unveiling Penny's face, Michonne becomes aware of Penny's zombie state and prepares to put her down, but is interrupted by The Governor's arrival. The Governor pleads with Michonne to spare Penny, but is unsuccessful as Michonne ultimately kills her with a sword stab to the back of the head. The Governor is later seen holding and weeping over Penny's corpse after his scuffle with Michonne. "Home" The Governor mentions to Andrea that he kept Penny alive hoping that a cure could be found. "Welcome to the Tombs" Penny is mentioned by Milton while he is being brutally beaten by The Governor. Milton asks him what Penny would think of him if she could see him now. The Governor replies that she would be scared of him but she would be alive. Death Killed By *Infection At some point during the outbreak, Penny died and eventually reanimated as a walker. Philip managed to keep her undead-self contained and cared for her in his apartment. *Michonne (Zombified) Michonne discovers Penny and is soon confronted by The Governor, who pleads with Michonne not to kill her, stating that she is innocent and has not done anything wrong. Michonne, however, plunges her blade through the back of Penny's head, killing her. Relationships Philip Blake She is Philip's undead daughter and despite making a few appearances, plays a key role in his mentality and actions. Philip secretly cares for Penny in his apartment, as revealed in the episode "Say the Word." He brushes her hair, sings to her, and tells Michonne that she does not need to suffer, implying he still believes Penny is alive and is "under the grip of a terrible, terrible illness."Inside Episode 308 The Walking Dead: Made to Suffer The Walking Dead (December 2, 2012) When Michonne puts her down (meaning to hurt Philip) in "Made to Suffer," Philip is extremely distraught and overwhelmed, attacking Michonne in rage. Penny's death furthers his decline to insanity and causes him to be more cold, vengeful, dangerous, and determined to get revenge on Michonne and kill the survivors living in The Prison. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Penny Blake is portrayed by two actresses: Kylie Szymanski in "Say the Word" and Savana Jade Wehunt in "Made to Suffer". *As revealed in The Talking Dead, the children who portray walkers are given blueberry-flavored blood to gargle, instead of the regular type, which is given to the adults. *In the Comic Series, Penny is never put down as a zombie. References Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Category:Season 3 Characters